


The Runaways

by Purpleforest516



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Lashton - Freeform, M/M, The Runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleforest516/pseuds/Purpleforest516
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Society is kinda messed up and Ashton kinda wants to do something about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Ashton Irwin has lived in Sydney his entire life. The neighborhood he lives in consists of at least fifty families, four, of which, are incredibly wealthy, but came to live in this shitty suburb to "blend in" or some made up crap like that. Ashton's family, is in fact, _not wealthy._ They're quite the opposite, as a matter of fact. He knows the ups and downs of this hellhole. Who's banging who's mom, who's selling drugs, who stole the Richardson families laptops and sold them on EBay... Ashton knows this stuff. He could be considered the town newspaper since he knows so much.

There are three boys in particular that always seem to catch Ashton's eye. They don't really talk to each other, and Ashton actually finds them quite annoying, (kind of like how he finds everyone else annoying) but they are, in fact, interesting people however.

The first person Ashton had bumped into in year three was Michael Clifford. The Clifford family lives just across the street, and Ashton and Michael mum's used to be two peas in a pod, some would say. Michael and Ashton never really interacted, because Ashton kept to himself and Michael was uncomfortable near "strangers". From what Ashton has seen, Michael's a sweet, and kind boy although he appears as intimidating from all that black he wears. He's bold and blunt, but it seems like he only acts like that around people he's comfortable with. If a teacher were to talk to him, he'd probably get lost in his own thoughts, or possibly cower away. It's not quite selective mutism, or so they've been told, that's just how he acts. There is also the everlasting fear both him and his mother have that he has schizophrenia, just like his father. He gets bullied at school for it, cause he's not particularly sane, but that doesn't mean he's insane either.

Then there's Calum Hood, one of the schools main dickheads, he's the stereotypical jock with loads of money, a star on the footie team, he's gone through at least ten girlfriends in the past three years, oh, and of course, he has shit grades. He's a moron. Ashton knows that for sure, because people like him tend to be morons. They're too focused on using a whole pack of condoms then knowing when the declaration of independence was signed. He tends to date intelligent girls, because a cocky little asswipe can only cheat on so many tests (he actually takes Ashton's homework sometimes when he doesn't do his) Calum wants sex, and that's quite evident. He's a hump and dump, some might say. He doesn't talk to Ashton unless he's going through Ashton's binder and snatching out his homework for Trig, saying a quiet "Faggot" as he walks away with the work Ashton's done. He's like that with everyone, maybe except Michael. He's quite nice to Michael, even though when Calum's friends are around, he tends to pick on him like everyone else, and Ashton can see it both frustrates and confuses Michael.

Luke Hemmings is the school heart throb, with these electric blue eyes and blond, quiffed up hair, however he doesn't quite know how to use his good looks to his advantage. In terms, he's a dumbass too. He's a dumbass because he claims he has a crush on someone way out of his league (sexuality, wise) and everyone knows when they like someone they can't get, they get really upset, or jealous. By the way, Luke's kind of straight, kind of not. Since some people refuse to see bisexual as a sexuality, Luke refers to his sexuality as a banana. If someone were to ask if he were gay, he'd simply reply with "Oh, not quite. I'm more like a banana." In some people's eyes, that can be seen as ignorant or stupid, or both, actually. Maybe even clever.

Now Ashton, Ashton's something else. To his father, he's depressed. Ashton's certain he's not. He's always been secluded, having no motivation whatsoever to do anything, (whether it's productive or not), he's naturally quiet, and calm, and it takes a lot to make him angry or upset. He is, however, rebellious. If he's debating, he's blunt. If he's trying to make someone face the facts, he's blunt and sometimes unconditionally rude. If you're wrong, Ashton will call you out on it, and do it in possibly the most relentless way possible.

In translation, Ashton doesn't give a fuck about anything at this point in his life.

At school, he's seen as irrelevant. Yes, people know who he is, at least, but he's not as important as the footie team or the school heartthrob. He doesn't care what he's seen as, however.Somehow, society has drilled into childrens heads that being a narcissistic douchebag is the only way to be liked by your peers, or that some disorders are completely irrelevant unless you're pretty, or dying.

Ashton's kind of fed up with society, he always has been, always will be


	2. Chapter 1

Ashton's morning went as expected. It started off unconditionally slow and grim. His crummy little alarm didn't go off like it should have, and he has approximately five minutes to get dressed. Ashton's not a heavy sleeper, but he would sleep in any chance he got, although he doesn't see school as a priority, he doesn't want to miss any days of that place. They learn a lot in just a couple of hours, and Ashton doesn't feel like dealing with the make up work.

There's  someone banging on the door (must be Harry, that obnoxious brat) and Ashton's tempted to yell at him, but he also doesn't feel like dealing with his father when Harry tells on him. Ashton rolls out of the bed, stretching as he fixed the bottoms of his boxers.

"Hey Ashton!" Harry began. Ashton groaned, and walked over towards the damaged, white door. Ashton swings the door open, and Harry squeals as he bolts down the hall. Ashton considers chasing after the boy, but changes his mind wen he rememebers how exhausted he is. Ashton listens to Harry's playful giggles as he hears his father laughing along.

Ashton frowns, noticing that his book's are scattered across the floor. He must've done that last night. Sometimes when Ashton get's angry (which was very, very rare, Ashton was a very calm person), he doesn't remember destroying things or attacking someone. He almost got arrested, at one point.  Ashton is a rather violent person when he's upset, good thing is Ashton Irwin doesn't get upset too easily.

Something in his head reminds him that he still has to get ready for school. He doesn't even bother to grab a shirt before throwing on a light, gray hoodie (Ashton really doesn't care right now) and he slides on some tight black jeans. He steps into his old converses and grabs his phone.

He scurries down the stairs, snatching his backpack (oh that's right... he never actually did his homework) and bolts out the door in one swift move before his mother could catch him. The walk to the bus stop lasts about thirty seconds,  and on the way there Ashton has to pass by the Clifford household.

Their son, Michael, was very... peculiar. He wasn't a dick like most of the other boys at their school, but there are times where he's hostile and crude. People call him  _the_ nutjob. Michael may or may not be just a bit mentally unstable. It may or may not be Schizophrenia, or it may or may not be some rumour that was started by some asshat that everyone had a love hate for. Ashton doesn't talk to him much, mostly because Michael keeps to himself, and there's no need to start unwanted conversation if its uncomfortable on both ends.

Ashton's continues to stride down the side walk, head held relatively high as he takes large, but quiet steps. He sees the bus stop in the distance,  and is kind of glad that there are only few people that are designated to be picked up and dropped off there. Three of the six people consist of the school rich arseheads. 

The rich kid that peeks Ashton's interest the most is Calum Hood. He's the richest rich kid. If there's a party for the rich families, its held at the Hood household. If there's a fundraiser, the Hood family is sponsoring it. If its Halloween, the Hood household is the place to go for the largest, and top of the line candy. The family is kind to the public, but Ashton knows that they treat their son like shit. He can see it in Calum, but he can also see the Calum ignores the way he is treated, because hes too busy drowning in his own wealth and popularity to realise holding in his emotions like that isn't particularly good for him.

The thing about Calum Hood is, he's not _a_ jock, he's _the_ jock. Whenever the school footie team is brought up,  the first player anyone ever thinks of is Calum. He is, in fact good at footie, after all. Hes popular,  but hes a huge cockhead. Ashton doesn't like him, but he doesn't technically hate him either. If anyone hates anyone,  it's Luke and Michael.

Luke Hemmings has a nice face.

Ashton first met (or at least laid eyes on) Luke in year four when Luke first moved in from Perth.  At first Luke was incredibly awkward, with these vibrant green glasses and stubby legs, but puberty did that boy good. He grew incredibly tall, with long legs, and he got rid of those green little glasses so he could expose his electric blue eyes. He's got a lip ring, and his blond hair is pointed perfectly up. He's the school heartthrob. Everyone loves him. He's kind, and caring, and he obviously enjoys helping people. He's well aware that he's got plenty of people wrapped around his little finger, and he could date _anyone_ that liked him, whether they were a boy or a girl, but it seemed like he was completely uninterested in anyone that liked him. Basically, Luke's crushing on someone way out of his league, probably sexuality wise, and for that, he's _the_ dumbass.

So it's Michael, Luke, Calum, two rich boys, and a girl named Carla are waiting quietly at the bus stop. Carla is flirting softly with Luke, and Luke is pretending to be interested. Michael's rested against the stop sign, biting his lip as he aimlessly goes through his phone. Calum is sat on the curb with two of his [few] friends. They're making sure they're conversation can be heard, because they're talking about Michael. It's a shame, Michael's standing right there, just beside them. Ashton notices how uncomfortable Calum looks in the conversation, glancing back and forth at Michael.

Ashton sighs, finding himself just beside Michael. "Don't listen to them." Ashton mumbles. His voice is rather deep, and Michael took a moment to process the fact that Ashton was speaking to him. "I'm trying not to." Michael replies quietly. His accent is faint, and Ashton glances down at where Calum's sitting. The boy is laughing, and for some reason it doesn't seem forced. "Remember, Calum _does_ care about you." Ashton whispers. He's not sure why he's even talking to Michael, but he does remember how Ashton and Calum had a deep conversation last summer, and Ashton felt obligated to tell Michael his importance to the boy. "That was a long time ago, when he said that." Michael grumbles. Ashton frowns, because no matter what Michael and Ashton try to talk about, there's always a strong tension between them.

The engine of the bus gets all of their attention, and Calum and his friends snatch up their backpacks while Luke and Carla awkwardly separate. Luke and Ashton sit beside each other on the bus, and as usual, Ashton sits beside the window.  He never seems to notice how Luke is looking at him with such admiration, because he's busy staring outside, studying the various houses and trees.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ashton doesn't look forward to school. He didn't do his homework so he'll be forced into study hall, possibly with Calum as usual. Calum never does his work, but he usually gets away with it if he has time to copy someones homework. Ashton's first class is Trigonometry, and he's a bit upset that he forgot to do the homework for this class, because the homework happened to be notes going over a new subject, and now Ashton is completely behind. This day was already off to a bad start, because their teacher wasn't going to slow down for Ashton.

Ashton jumps when someone taps his shoulder. He turns around to see Carla smiling at him softly, and she's handing her notebook to him. "I took notes on the reading last night. Maybe that can help you, just a bit." Ashton takes the notebook hesitantly, nodding at her as a silent thank you. Her hand writing is neat, with the ends of n's and m's and t's curling neatly, and the dots of her I's are nice little hearts. Every individual word seems to spaced out perfectly, and Ashton is mentally praising how beautiful and organized her writing is.

Ashton shakes his head quickly to focus, and he quickly begins to recopy down the notes on his own sheet of paper. The teacher continues to talk quickly, refusing to acknowledge the fact that some students neglected the reading like Ashton had.

Ashton notices that one of the few people struggling to keep up is Calum. Hes sat two seats in front of Ashton, but Ashton can still see that Calum's poker face had vanished, because he was staring at the many formulas written on the board blankly. He was completely lost. That's what he gets for playing hookie for the first half of the semester, and missing all the important reviews that they had gone over during class, but Ashton actually felt _bad_ for Calum. Ashton wasn't even sure how Calum made it into this class to begin with, or why he hasn't been transferred to an simpler class yet.

Michael and Luke are sat directly beside each other beside Ashton, and everyone knows how dangerous Luke and Michael can get when they get into an argument. Its terrible, seeing those too. It seems like they've always hated each other, but no one seems to know why.

"Mr. Hood, what do you do?" Everyone's attention snaps back up towards the board, and the teacher is pointing quizzically at an equation that is only half way solved. "Well..." Calum begins. Ashton winces, thinking to himself, _don't do it, Hood, don't do it._ "I do various things. Like Natalie Fuches,  or Gwen Roberts, or your mum, I mean, whatever works out." Some people found that funny, and Ashton sighs, because man, that wasn't cool. The teacher scoffs, tapping the board lightly. "I'll see you in study hall, Mr. Hood."  
"I was going to be in here for study hall anyways."  
"You're not just going to be making up work, you'll be taking a pop quiz, _alone._ "  
"You can't do that." Calum couldn't hide the tremble in his voice. "Yes, I can." And with that the teacher went back to teaching.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Study hall was in the middle of lunch, and lunch also happened to be an hour long. Ashton had to go there to do his Trig homework (he was able to scribble down random things on his Spanish homework, and he's glad his teacher checks for completeness and not correctness) and he wasn't looking forward to sitting alone with Calum.

Ashton found it a little strange when Calum didn't even show up.

**A/N: I have no idea where I'm going with this but ay.**


End file.
